This invention relates generally to devices for testing and indicating the strength of selected muscles or muscle groups in humans. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved device for testing and indicating the strength of a person's shoulder musculature in a relatively simple yet accurate and repeatable manner.
In recent years, some employers in both the public and private sectors have established specific physical strength criteria which must be met by persons seeking to obtain or maintain employment in certain physically demanding occupations. For example, various state and local governments have established thorough physical performance standards designed to insure that its law enforcement officers, fire fighting personnel, etc., possess sufficient physical strength capabilities to perform their anticipated rigorous job duties in a safe and efficient manner. In addition, many private sector employers such as manufacturing concerns and the like have required employees to demonstrate certain minimum physical strength capabilities before permitting an employee to undertake a physically demanding job position. Accordingly, there has arisen a need for reliable testing equipment designed to measure the strength capabilities of various muscle groups in individuals.
As one common example, employers frequently require prospective or current employees to demonstrate minimum upper body strength abilities before allowing those employees to engage in physically demanding tasks. In general terms, a person's upper body strength is indicated by the overall strength of the shoulder musculature, substantially independent of a person's arm, hand, or wrist strength. In the past, attempts to quantify the upper body strength of an individual have primarily involved weight lifting techniques wherein the individual is required to lift a specified minimum weight to qualify for certain jobs. However, weight lifting techniques do not satisfactorily isolate the shoulder musculature from other muscle groups, such as the arm, hand, and wrist muscles, and thus such weight lifting techniques do not provide an accurate method to quantify or compare the upper body strength in individuals. Moreover, lifting of weights subjects the person being tested to potential injury if overexertion is required to lift a minimum weight required to meet occupational criteria.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved muscle group strength testing device designed particularly for use in testing upper body strength in individuals, wherein the improved testing device is easy to use and provides a reliable, accurate, and repeatable shoulder strength reading. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.